Electric motor wheel brakes for motor vehicles are known. For example, World Patent No. WO-A 94/24453 describes a wheel brake where the brake application force is generated by an electric motor. If the brake system of a motor vehicle is composed of such electric motor wheel brakes, special attention must be devoted to reliable functioning of such a brake system to guarantee vehicular driving stability of the vehicle when braking in the partial braking range.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to design a brake system of electric motor wheel brakes in such a way as to guarantee driving stability of the vehicle in braking and uniform brake wear.